The Peridot Ring
by crazycupcake29
Summary: Harry awaits the delivery of the engagement ring. Harry & Ginny, Ron & Hermione :) (Love these two couples)
1. The Peridot Ring

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or the characters_

Harry paced up and down the Gryffindor common room, the anticipation, the contemplation, the anxiety. After making the choice to come back to do his NEWT's, this was the second biggest decision that he was ever going to have to make.

Only two hours to go, two hours until the most important moment of his life. Today day was the day; the ring was going to be delivered. Mr and Mrs Weasely were going to transport the ring to Harry via Hedwig. A week ago he decided that he was going to propose to Ginny, he made the phone call to confirm with her parents that it would be ok if he did.

**Guess what they said?**

Well let's just say that the line would have exploded if their shrieks of excitement were any more intense. Fortunately they were sworn to secrecy, so their cries of happiness were permitted to stay within the four walls that surrounded them. He had kindly requested for them to buy the ring and send it to him at Hogwarts, the one that he had asked them to get had 3 small peridots (Ginny's birthstone) driven in to the surface. Harry had spent his time carefully picking out this ring to make it perfect for her, he wanted everything to be special; to show Ginny how much he loved her.

One hour to go; Ron strolled through the door, followed closely behind by Hermione.

"Hey, has it come yet?" Ron questioned Harry sounding upbeat.

"No, not yet; and how did you find out?"

"Mum told me"

"And you're ok with it?"

"Yeah, fine by me. You make my sister happy, so you know" Typical Ron, cool, casual, laid-back kind of guy. Not bothered that I'm about to ask his sister to marry me. I mean he does owe me, after the endless days of watching him and Hermione, cosy, cuddled up. If that wasn't awkward, I don't know what is.

Half an hour to go; still anticipating the moment, still contemplating what's going to happen, still anxious. What if it's the wrong ring? What if I mess up the proposal? No,_ Harry, stop. Don't think like that. _Pushing all those thoughts to the back of his mind, clearing his head of all notions that would give him second thoughts. He was going to ask, it was going to happen. Today was the beginning of the rest of his life.

Just then Hedwig swooped through, perching on the arm of the chair next to where Harry was nervously biting his fingernails.

Hedwig had a small parcel attached to his left foot, with a small roll on top.

He unravelled the piece of crumpled parchment;

_Dear Harry, _

_We hope this is what you wanted, thank you for making our little girls dreams come true. _

_Best wishes, Arthur and Molly Weasely. _

Harry then untied the parcel and removed the paper that covered it. Inside was a small black box, with two shiny gold hinges on the side, he began to slowly open it -hesitantly -It's not that he didn't trust Mr and Mrs Weasely, it was just that the thought of everything going wrong terrified him.

Ginny crept up behind Harry - quietly giggling - she stood behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"ahhhhhhhh! Oh Ginny, you scared me!"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to frighten you"

"It's ok, don't worry"

"What's in the box?" Ginny asked, being her usual bubbly self

Harry had been so caught up in the moment that he had forgotten he was still holding the ring box. Of all the things that could have gone wrong; this was one of the worst.

Harry knew that this was the moment. He bent down on one knee,

"Ginevra Molly Weasely" Harry began…


	2. The Proposal

"Will you marry me?"

Harry opened the box, inside was a small plastic ring with a large green gem in the middle.

"What?" Harry's eyes popped out of his head, everything was going so well, he was startled! Why had they sent him a plastic ring, like something you would get in a party bag? He didn't know what to do. Still on the floor on one knee… the embarrassment.

He quickly got up and ran, ran as far away as he could. Sprinted out of the common room, through the painting of the fat lady, leaving her looking perplexed, and scuttled off to his room. Ron and Hermione were standing outside the dormitory kissing, seeing them made him feel even worse, his stomach was churning. He had spent his whole morning anxious about what could go wrong, and just about every second convincing himself everything was going to be fine. When anything that could have possibly gone wrong, did!

He launched himself forward nudging them out of the way, furiously pushing the door open. Leaving Ron and Hermione awestruck, wondering what had just happened to make him so angry. Knowing the real Harry would be uncomfortable finding them making out in front of him, but would never shove them out of the way.

When Harry got in to his room he dived on to his bed and hid his head under the pillow; wishing that he could disappear.

Ginny came racing up the stairs. She looked at Ron, then Hermione, looking puzzled she bombarded Ron with questions.

"Where is he? Did you see him? Did he tell you what was wrong?" she asked Ron

"Whoa whoa, calm down. Just tell us what happened?"

"Well he sort of proposed, but the ring was a fake, other than that I don't really know what happened" Ginny was usually such a sweet girl, but even Ron - who found her annoying most of the time - could see that she was not herself.

Ginny clenched her fist and knocked on the door.

"Harry, Harry, come out and talk to me. Please?" There was no reply.

"Harry, come on. You can't just propose and then run off without explaining"

"Come on Ron, he might come out and talk to her if we aren't here" said Hermione, being logical as to be expected from her.

Ron and Hermione walked off, holding hands. Seeing Ron and Hermione together made Ginny feel sad, she loved Harry, and he knew that. She knew she didn't want to lose him.

"HARRY POTTER, COME OUT HERE NOW, I LOVE YOU NOW AND I ALWAYS WILL"

Harry got up and walked towards the door, he felt like a dog, commanded by his owner to open the door. Hearing Ginny say that she loved him made Harry feel happy, he loved her too. He didn't spend days searching for the perfect ring, hours on the phone listening to her parents screech in delight, and be with someone for years that he wasn't crazy about. He was in love, and it was time to start listening to her.

Harry opened the door, twisting the handle round.

"Before you say anything I want to say I'm sorry, the ring was meant to be real, your birthstone was supposed to glitter when the box was opened, everything was going to be perfect"

Ginny reached out her arms and hugged Harry, pulling him in closer to her.

"Yes"

"Yes what?" Harry sounded confused

"Don't tell me you've forgotten already. Yes I will marry you. I don't care that the ring was plastic, it's beautiful"

Ginny reached in to her pocket and pulled out the ring – the plastic one – she had picked it up from the floor in the common room where Harry had dropped it. She gave it to him.

"I love you"

Harry took Ginny's hand and slid the ring on her finger.

"I love you too"

He lent forward and kissed her.

Fireworks shot in to the sky; she lit up like the lights on a Christmas tree on a winter's night. Ginny had found the person she was meant to be with. He made her feel special, safe; she wanted to spend the rest of her life in his arms.

Harry was the one. The one she wanted to be with, now she had found him; she had no intention of letting him go.


End file.
